Numerous absorption processes using a physical solvent are known in the art for the selective removal of acid gases such as carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide and other sulfur containing compounds such as carbonyl sulfide from a feed stream containing such components. The process depicted in FIG. 1 is representative of these. The term "physical solvent" means an absorbent which absorbs the selected component from the feed gas stream by physical characteristics and not by means of a chemical reaction. The term "absorbent" as used herein and in the claims shall mean a physical solvent. For ease of description, the terms "acid gas" or "acid gases" as used herein and in the claims shall include in its meaning other sulfur containing compounds, in addition to the two classic acid gases, hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide.